legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Well of Souls
' The Well of Souls' is a level from . It is the fourth level of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Data Sallah (Desert) Marion (Evening Dress)|Asps Blue Spiders|Giant Snake|Anubis Statue|Fast Dig|57,000}} Walkthrough Snake Pit *To begin the level, go to the wooden plank and pull a bridge from the opposite side of the pit. *'Note': Indy's snake phobia will make him useless in this level. *Push the left statue forward. LEGO pieces will hop out. Use them to build a campfire. *Push the right statue to reveal a torch. Put it in the campfire. It will start burning and the bridge will fall. *'Artifact 1': Use a torch to run into the snake pit. Make sure you collect the treasure now, because you're going to be in this room for a second time. *Both players must step on the button to open the door. *Head into the next area. Spear Traps *If you step on the button, jump over them or use a shovel to hit them. *'Caution!' You may not be pressing the button, but the other character who is not being pulled on a string will be the most likely to step on it. Also, the spears will stay up. Just... hit them with a shovel. *'Note': Indy has a snake phobia, so use another character if you try to kill it. *'Artifact 2 (Free Play)': Use a shortie to crawl through the hatch. Grab a sword (or just use a character that already has one). Go to the other side. Throw the sword at the chain, dropping the bridge. Go across it. Carry the block from the other side to the bridge and onto the button. This will open a door, containing Artifact 2/10. *'Artifact 3/10 (Free Play)': Smash the jars to the left of the area, revealing a secret passage. There is a secret room. Enter it. Push a tan block to the left. A light ray will explode the structure protecting the turnstile switch. Push it on the green side to make a series of light rays, causing them to open the golden globe, containing Artifact 3/10. *Continue through the room past the spear trap. Use a book to solve the hieroglyph puzzle, opening the door. *'Note': If you are playing in Story mode and didn't get the book in the first area, there is a book as you destroy some urns to the left. Staircase and Sphinx *'Artifact 4/10': Turn the winch on the left to open the door on the left. Punch it to expose an alcove. Smash the inner wall to reveal Artifact 4/10. *The key on the opposite side is missing. Maybe it is on the stairs. Maybe climb up the stairs to get the winch. *'Caution!' Although this isn't technical, this looks like a very good place to put a warning. When you climb the stairs, an Anubis statue with a missing head will sink, causing the stairs to turn into a slide. This will give the attention to some creepy-crawlies; try to beat them up ASAP. *Grab the key. Put the key on the winch on the opposite side of the room. Use it to open the other door, and bust the wall. Build a head and put it on the sunken statue. This rises it back up and makes the slide stairs again. *'Note': This section is mostly in the two-player zone, so prepare yourself if you are only playing alone. *Rotate the back right column clockwise. Rotate the front left column counterclockwise. One player should go up the rope and jump across. The second player should rotate the back left column counterclockwise. This will make a wooden plank go on the column; if positioned correctly, the action circle will light the plank. Player one should whip swing across. Player two should rotate the back right column counterclockwise. Player one jumps across, onto the square button, making it sink. *Grab the block with the diamond. Take it up to the stairs. Go on a rising platform and it will take you to where the diamond should be. Place it in. *Good. Now, pick up the platform on the right and place it on the right lift. Grab the diamond block and place it in the eye, opening the exit. *Head into the next area. *'Artifact 5/10 (Free Play)': Use an explosive to blow up the silver statue on the left into a treasure. Ark Room *Pick up a golden orb. Place it on the left hole. A light ray will shine through one of the gems. *Punch through the wall to find a platform. Put it on the green pad. *Dig up a golden orb. Pick it up. Place it on the center hole. A light ray will shine through one of the gems. *Solve the glyph puzzle to extend some handholds. Climb it to the ledge. *Use a whip to pick up a golden orb. Place it on the right hole. A light ray will shine through one of the gems. *Behold, the Ark of the Covenant. You may collect it as you wish. Snake Pit (Again) *Welp. You've lost the Ark and got left alone by Major Toht and Belloq. But you are still fine with Ravenwood, right? *Oh, wait- this game is rated E10+? Never mind. *'Note': If you haven't already collected the first Artifact earlier, you cannot do it again. There is no character that can hold a torch. Maybe there is a coincidence that there is a Crystal Skull in this game. *Oh, wait- this is the first game? Never mind. *'Note': Once again, some puzzles can only be completed by switching characters and using two players, so prepare yourself. *One whip-enabled player should go on the plank. The other should be a female and pull the rope. *Player one, whip swing across to the other statue. It will fall over, making a hole in the wall. *Head into the next area. Collapsed Passageway *Jump over the first few pits. *'Artifact 6/10': When you get to the vine, slide it down. Artifact 6/10 should be there. *'Artifact 7/10': When you get to the two brown urns, smash them to find a passage. This part is tricky, involves turning handholds. Use a high jumper for this. A male never makes it on his own. *Whip swing across the next gap. *'Note': If you do not have a shovel (which is the case in Story Mode), smash the spider webs for one. *Dig up a lever that extends a ledge so that the second player can go across. *Pull the ropes to open the exit. *Head into the next area. Snake Chutes *Use the happy, hopping LEGO bricks to build a block. Do not push it to the top left corner yet. You will need it to collect a treasure chest in a few minutes or so. *On the right of the room, smash urns and dig up a cog. *There should be two available cogs. Pick them up and place them on the green thingy. *Use the winch to raise the platform. *'Artifact 8/10': To get the treasure chest we were talking about earlier, close three chutes. **'Chute 1/3': Jump to the rope and onto the chute. **'Chute 2/3': Jump to grab the handle next to the chute. Then jump to the chute. **'Chute 3/3': Jump to the rope and go up and grab the chute. The eight artifact should appear in the middle of the room. You probably should've kept the block in the bottom right corner. *Now you can push the block to the hole. *Stand on both buttons to reach the exit. *Head into the next area. Coffin Room *You may want to beware. Some of the coffins may have spears. *Head into the next area. But before you do... *'Artifact 9/10 (Free Play)': Punch the wall on the left. Enter the area. Step on a button to temporarily retract the spikes. Quick! Get across! Good. Now, step on the other button to retract the spikes as the other player gets across. Put the key in the winch, and it will extend a ledge on the right. Grab the glyph tile. Get across the ledge and put it on the green parts of the glyph puzzle. Solve it Category:Indiana Jones Universe